


Sanctuary

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sort Of, but it's relatively easy to follow, it's told in snippets, non-linear writing, roxas and ventus only mentioined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeahWhere fears and lies melt away"





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics in bold italics

**__ **

**_In you and I, there's a new land_ ** **_  
Angels in flight_ **

Riku gazed up at Sora as he flew through the air of Neverland.

“Hey Riku!” the other boy called through laughter. “Are you going to fly with me or not?”

“You haven’t told me how!” Riku called back, chuckling.

“Oops.” Sora giggled and landed in front of him. “We need pixie dust!”

“Pixy dust?”

“Yeah! You need pixie dust and then to think of a wonderful thought!”

Riku smiled as Tinker Bell flew around him, lifting off the ground as his mind filled with brown spikes and bright smiles.

**_I need more affection than you know._ **

Riku curled around himself in the dark cold of Hollow Bastion, wishing for Sora, for Kairi, for anyone other than Maleficent and her cold affection. No hugs, just “I only want what’s best for you,” which is refreshing, but not what Riku needed.

He was a person who needed touch; needed the affection to be explicit.

He was shrouded in darkness but craved the light.

 **_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_ ** **_  
Where fears and lies melt away_ **

As soon as he saw Sora again; actually as soon as Sora saw him, Riku was bathed in light. He was safe, and Sora’s hands on his skin (in his mouth, his friend had always been weird) were warm.

Almost searing as he brushed them off, some fears coming back as the two unfamiliar figures made themselves known.

 **_Music inside_ ** **_  
I need more affection than you know_ **

Here, curled up on the too-small bed with Sora pressed against him, Riku’s heart sang.

 **_What's left of me_ ** **_  
What's left of me now?_ **

Riku watched from the darkness as Ansem controlled his body; used it to attack his friends. He was screaming, clawing at the darkness. There was nothing left. Nothing. He had nothing. Just the darkness.

**_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing_ **

He sat straight up in bed, afterimages of the nightmare on his eyelids. Sora gone, Sora hurt and it was his fault, his _fault._

Riku looked over at Sora, the other boy fast asleep next to him, and relaxed. It was ok. It was all ok. The nightmare was nothing; it _meant_ nothing. Sora was safe, he’d always be safe.

**_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight_ **

Somehow, after their adventures, Destiny Islands felt new. Sora wasn’t sure how to explain it, it just felt new.

The only new thing was the way Riku stood close to him, affectionate smile on the other boy’s face. Sora smiled back, admiring how the sunset behind Riku made him look like the angel he was.

**_I need more affection than you know_ **

Everyone knew Sora craved touch; that was just the way the boy worked. Only Riku knew how much that touch meant to him now; how even his short time trapped in the Realm of Darkness left a chill on his skin.

How the hands tracing over his scars made him glow once more.

**_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away_ **

In many ways, Sora reflected, Riku had always been his sanctuary. His safe place. Even when they were both vying for Kairi’s attention, it had always been the silver-haired boy who knew Sora the best.

So they hid in what became their sanctuary from the questions of the Islanders; their Secret Place where the lies they had to tell could fall away and they weren’t Sora and Riku, the missing boys, but Sora and Riku, Keyblade Wielders. Saviors of the Universe.

**_Music inside  
I need more affection than you know_ **

Sora’s singing filled the house they’d gotten in Radiant Gardens, the stares of the people at Destiny Islands too harsh, too isolating, for them.

Sora all but glowed here, surrounded by the people he’d come to call family, and Riku wasn’t far behind him, always just a little closer to the shadows, but finally getting the love he needed and deserved from Sora’s new extended family.

**_What's left of me,  
What's left of me?_ **

Sometimes, just sometimes, Sora would wake up in a different room than where he fell asleep. Or he’d hear the whisper of a voice that wasn’t his and wonder. Just wonder.

“Is everything in my head… in my heart… me?”

**_So many ups and downs  
My heart's a battleground_ **

The day Sora woke up with two identical blonde men staring back at him, he screamed.

“Shhhh,” the armored one said. “It’s ok. You’re not actually awake.”

“Who…?”

“I’m Ventus, this is Roxas. Our hearts are a part of yours… and they’ve gained enough strength to fight. For your body. We need to get to ours soon.”

Sora nodded, fading back into the real world.

**_I need true emotions_ **   
**_I need more affection than you know_**   
**_I need true emotions_ **

Sometimes, one or both of them would walk through the house, blank-faced. Only when they’d lean on each other would sparks of emotion flicker in their eyes.

Those days they spent with just each other.

**_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_ **

Sora’s kisses on his skin knit Riku back together, but it wasn’t until after, until both of them were sated and happy that Riku realized nothing was broken in the first place.

**_In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight_ **

They hardly went to any new worlds anymore, having been to all of them in the past. That didn’t mean they didn’t discover anything knew every time they visited.

“Sora! Where are we going?”

“I don’t know!” Sora laughed, powerful tail pushing him through the currents as they all but flew through Atlantica. **_  
_**

**_I need more affection than you know_ **

Riku held Sora close, peeling clothes off frantically, craving the skin-to-skin contact after the close call that left Riku screaming “Curaga!” as the other fell.

**_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away,_ **

Years later, when they were older and battle-scared, Riku let the last of his secrets go, admitting the reason he needed to lie back during Sora’s year of sleep.

Sora grinned. “I knew that, Riku. I’d figured it out years ago.”

**_Music inside  
I need more affection than you know_ **

A new type of song filled their house, as orphaned children from the war found the same love from their misfit family Riku and Sora once had.

**_What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_ **

Finding Ventus’s body had been easy. Roxas’s had just materialized when they released the hearts.

Sora suddenly felt as though part of him was missing, but he fell back on Riku, as always.

**_My fears, my lies..  
Melt away_ **

They kept nothing from each other; not anymore. Not after everything they’d been through. Not after what they would be going through.

**_I need more affection than you know_ **

They were inseparable, and always affectionate. Their family and friends had long since ceased to question it. There was nothing to question; until the end of time it would always be them. Just them.

Even as their lives ended and their newest adventure began, they were always Sora and Riku.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
